


Guardian Angel

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The angels don’t like that Michael is in love with Dagon.Too bad Michael doesn’t care.





	Guardian Angel

The angels don’t like that Michael is in love with Dagon.

  
It’s not _right_. Sure Aziraphale and Crowley did it, but they’re traitors and have since distanced themselves from heaven and hell.

  
But Michael? She’s an archangel. She shouldn’t be in love with a demon, least of all the bloody lord of the files.

  
So, one of them suggests holy water. Suggests dousing Dagon with it to get rid of her once and for all.

  
The thought that they’re doing something wrong never passes through their minds because to them, this is the right thing to do. They’re getting rid of a demon. The Almighty would be so proud.

  
They strike when Dagon least expects it.

  
The lord of the files is returning from the human world for one reason or another, tempting humans and all that, when the angels strike.

  
They throw buckets of holy water at Dagon, who can’t do anything except flinch and wait for the unbearable pain that will be the end of their life.

  
But the pain never comes.

  
Dagon opens her eyes to find herself shielded by a pair of baby blue wings protectively wrapped around them.

  
It’s Michael.

  
The archangel is glowing with barely restrained holy fury as she keeps the one wing around Dagon.

  
The other angels are terrified. They’ve never seen Michael like this before and they never want to see it again.

  
If Michael had looked down at Dagon in that moment, she would have found her curled into her light blue feathers and looking at her with huge eyes.

  
Eyes full of nothing but adoration and love.

  
But she doesn’t, instead she watches her fellow angels scatter like frightened ants, and when her focus does shift back to Dagon the demons face is neutral.

  
But angels can feel love, and Michael can feel that there are heaps of it coming off Dagon in waves.

  
She gives Dagon a knowing smile.

  
“Shut up,” Dagon snaps.

  
“I love you too,” Michael says.

  
“Shut _up_.”

  
Michael still hasn’t put her wings away, and she admires Dagon’s dark black and silver against her lighter blue.

  
She looks beautiful. Despite the scales on her face and the slightly greasy hair, she looks beautiful.

  
Michael wants to kiss her. She knows that if she does she’ll most likely get scratched across the face, but oh does she want to kiss her.

  
Instead she moves to put her wings away, but is stopped by Dagon’s hand on the one still over her.

  
“Wait,” Dagon says, and runs her fingers through the sky blue feathers.

  
The feathers are soft, and Dagon wants to burry her face in them.

  
She doesn’t.

  
Michael watches, once again blown away by the beauty of black and silver against soft blue, and this time she doesn’t care if she gets scratched across the face, she’s _going_ to kiss Dagon.

  
She wraps both wings around her demon, cocoons them, and the moment Dagon is completely covered and hidden from view, _she_ kiss _Michael_.

  
The lord of the files tastes like vodka and sharp things, but it’s a taste Michael has long become addicted to. She could kiss Dagon forever, heavenly duties be damned.

  
Dagon’s barracuda teeth drag along Michael’s bottom lip as the kiss draws to an end, nearly drawing blood with their jagged edges.

  
Michael’s arms are around Dagon’s waist and Dagon’s arms are around Michael’s neck and Michael is smiling radiantly and it’s only because she’s still surrounded by Michael’s wings, safe and secure, does Dagon whisper, “Thank you for saving me, my treasure. And for the record, I do love you, you know.”

  
“I know,” Michael replies. “I just like hearing you say it.”

  
Dagon gives her a look, but not a nasty one. It’s a look of fondness, a look of someone who is totally and completely smitten. Now that they’re alone, she doesn’t have to hide it.

  
Michael kisses Dagon’s forehead. “I have to get back, but we’re still on for our date tomorrow, yes?”

  
Dagon nods and Michael smiles. She’s so very beautiful when she smiles.

  
“Oh, before I forget,” the angel says, reaching to her wing and plucking a single feather from it, flinching slightly from the sting.

  
She hands it to Dagon. “You look stunning against the color blue, _cherie_.” And with a final goodbye peck on Dagon’s cheek, she’s gone.

  
Dagon is left behind, blushing furiously and admiring the feather her girlfriend gave her with the wobbly grin of someone completely head over heels, one hand ghosting over the place on her cheek where Michael kissed her goodbye.

  
And when she returns to hell, the baby blue feather is proudly pinned to her chest for all to see. 


End file.
